


Reflection

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: It had been a month since Oliver had returned from the island, he had suffered but he still received the greatest gift of all.





	Reflection

Oliver looked out at the night sky, it had been a month since he returned from the island. Everyone had tried to act like he hadn't been missing for five years. Though the difference between the Oliver before the island and the Oliver which had returned was massive. Sometimes Oliver missed it, life was so much simpler. Yes, he had to survive, every day Fryers or Ivo could find where they were based but he didn't have to worry about appearance, what people thought of him because your first priority was to live for the day.

When the first two years had passed Oliver stopped believing that he'd ever escape, so many of their original plans of getting off the island failed, and Oliver didn't know what he had to go back to. A reputation where he was a fuck or a party boy, where he was a failure of a son or a cheater. His reputation didn't matter on the island, to those he was with.

Slade, Yao Fai and Shado were there for him no matter what, they always will be. Currently, Shado and Yao Fai were back in Hong Kong sorting out their lives before moving to Starling City to assist Oliver in his mission. The three of them, Slade, Yao Fai and Shado believed he was doing his father's dirty work but Oliver believed that he had the skills, the power to clean up the city and it is important to him. His father may have ruined the city but, in the end, he wanted to fix it, to fix everything he had done.

Oliver sometimes wondered what his family with think of him if they knew what truly happened on that island. If they'd still look at him like a boy who was just lost at sea or someone who is broken. Everything he went through made him a little bit stronger and the support of his new friends, he knew that no matter what someone thought of him whether it be Thea or Lance. He has those people who had seen what he had gone through, who had been through it as well. They will be there for him, they would know the true Oliver Queen.

Oliver heard footsteps behind him, but he knew he didn't have to worry that someone had broken in because only one person could truly sneak up on him. He felt Slade wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, Slade's head rested on top of Oliver's shoulder.

The smile appeared on Oliver's face as he leaned back into the embrace. Out of everything that had happened, he never expected to fall, to truly fall in love and he guessed neither had Slade. Shado had been the one to get them together after months of pining, she somehow found a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Slade and Oliver together until they finally admitted their feelings. It took nearly a day, but it still came to the same result Shado had been expecting.

Oliver turned in Slade's arms and wrapped his own around Slade's neck before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Slade's lips.

"I love you Oliver Wilson" Slade muttered against Oliver's lips. The couple broke away giving Oliver a chance to look at the engagement ring on his ring finger. Another thing Oliver never expected to happen, he never expected to get married but soon he will be. Slade pressed another quick kiss to Oliver's lips before picking him up in a bridal style and carried him back to bed.

**The End**


End file.
